Heart Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Submission reel Observation begins Observation continues Eliza: "Nora, help me set the table for lunch." Nora: "NO! WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, YOUR SLAVE?!" Parent meeting House rules Naughty swivel Jumbo green smoothie Nora: "I HOPE THAT THIS (bleep)ING FAMILY DIES IN A (bleep)ING WAR IN VIETNAM! AND (bleep)ES FROM ASIA, AMERICA, EUROPE, MEXICO, THE CARIBBEAN ISLANDS, SOUTH AMERICA, AFRICA, AUSTRALIA, CANADA, AND NEW ZEALAND SHALL DIE IN (bleep) TOO!" Eliza: "OK. Since you made a racist and inappropriate comment, you must drink a jumbo green smoothie." Nora: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" spills the green smoothie and breaks the glass cup by smashing it on the floor Eliza: "NORA MICHELLE HEART! YOU ARE GOING TO SIT ON THE NAUGHTY SWIVEL!" drags Nora to the Naughty Swivel pushes Eliza and runs away to Lisa's house which causes Eliza, Garret and Gloria giving chase Garret: "GET BACK IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Nora's extremely violent and epic tantrum (part 1) Gloria: "When the family is going out to Gabriel's baseball game for his school team in the afternoon, Nora wanted to go shopping with her friends. But when mom said no, Nora kicked up a tantrum that lasted for nearly 24 hours." Nora: "Mom, can I go shopping with my friends this afternoon?" Eliza: "Not today, we have to go to your brother's baseball game." Nora: "You never like my friends, you piece of camel (bleep)!" Eliza: "Excuse me? Go get ready for the game please." Nora: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eliza: "Listen to me Nora, I am not going to ask you again. If you don't get ready for your brother's baseball game, then your will be gone for ." Gloria: "Then Nora asked dad." Nora: "Dad, can I go shopping with my friends?" Garret: "Not today dear, we're going to see Gabriel play baseball at his school." Nora: "You never let me hang out with my friends! This is so unfair! My life is ruined! Arrrgh!" Garret: "Nora Michelle, get back here!" runs upstairs and throws Eliza's cosmetic kits out the window, goes to her room and throws her bed pillows out the window, throws 2 chairs out the window, smashes a mirror with a hammer, goes to Gabriel's room and destroys his clay stegosaurus with a knife by slicing it in half, throws Gabriel's baseball trophies across his room, and goes downstairs and breaks a glass window via hitting it with an aluminum baseball bat starts screaming at the top of her lungs and throws herself on the floor throwing a tantrum Nora: "I HATE THIS MOTHER(bleep)ING FAMILY! THESE PIECES OF (bleep) MUST (bleep)ING DIE! I SHALL ALSO CALL THEM EVERY (bleep)ING BAD WORD IN THE (bleep)ING WORLD!" enters the living room and smashes a Chia Kitten figurine with a hammer Cut to: enters his room and looks at his destroyed clay stegosaurus Gabriel: "My clay stegosaurus! I worked so hard on it, but now I have to go for my baseball game with my mom and dad. But I think my big sister is making us late for all that havoc she caused." Cut to: Eliza: "Nora, Gabriel, we have to hurry up." Gabriel: "OK. I am ready to play baseball for my school team!" Nora: "(bleep) OFF, YOU (bleep)ING PIECES OF (bleep)! I AM NOT (bleep)ING GOING!" Garret: "I am sorry, Nora, but you have to!" is in the van puts Gabriel's bag in the boot of the van runs to her friend Lisa's house naked chases after Nora and grabs her by the hand Eliza: "No, you will not be seeing your friends today to go to the mall, and put your clothes on before we get in the van for Gabriel's baseball game." punches Eliza in her nose Nora: "(bleep) OFF! I AIN'T (bleep)ING GOING TO THAT (bleep)ING BASEBALL GAME!" Eliza: "You need to go to the game." Nora: "Why?" Eliza: "Because we all have to spend time together as a family" Nora: (screeches at the top of her lungs) "I WANT LISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nora's extremely violent and epic tantrum (part 2) family arrives at Gabriel's school goes to get changed School secretary: "Good afternoon and what can I do for you?" Garret: "Four tickets for the baseball game please." Gloria gives up and loses Gloria: "I'm sorry, but I failed to control Nora because her behavior was no better. Because of that, I'm afraid you'll have to find yourself another nanny TV show." Nora: "TOO (bleep)ING BAD! NO (bleep) CAN (bleep)ING STOP ME!" Gloria: "That's right, Nora. I give up, but I hope I can try again." Category:Transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts